


betty

by remyjemy, themarauderswap



Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bisexual James Potter, Character Death, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Indian James Potter, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Queer Themes, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Song: betty (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarauderswap/pseuds/themarauderswap
Summary: the worst thing that I ever did, was what i did to youin which james receives the news and pays regulus one last visit.Cw for death, panic attack and griefpart 3/3
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	betty

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THE SONG BETTY OFF THE ALBUM FOLKLORE BY TAYLOR SWIFT
> 
> LINK TO SONG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtzCuhDTRzk 
> 
> *
> 
> Cw for death, panic attack and grief 
> 
> this work was written collaboratively by remyjemy and themarauderswap, and is the final part to the Jegulus trilogy written for The folklore/evermore marauders era writing project
> 
> JEGULUS STORYLINE ORDER:  
> 1) illicit affairs by themarauderswap  
> 2) exile by remyjemy  
> 3) betty by themarauderswap & remyjemy

James understood now why Regulus did what he did.

He got the news late one night, after an Order meeting had ended. Marlene came up to him, her only knowing about their relationship after James drunkenly told her. She swore she wouldn't tell anyone, a promise which she had kept up.

She grabbed James by the arm before him and a pregnant Lily could apparate back home.

“Potter, a word?” She asked.

James looked to Lily and back to Marlene. He nodded.

Marlene pulled James down a corridor and sighed softly, “Regulus is dead.”

James didn't register what Marlene said at first, “What?”

“Regulus is dead. He betrayed Voldemort and… I-I guess he found out and killed Reg.” Marlene said sadly. “I'm so sorry, James.”

James let the words mull over in his brian before he slid down the wall to the floor. His heart ached and he had no clue why.

He hadn’t seen Regulus since school. He still remembered the exact day their friendship ended. Of course their relationship ended, and he remembers that, but they hadn’t completely cut each other off until the beginning of seventh year. It was a bit of a mutual thing; both having something the other wished they didn’t. 

James had Lily

Regulus had a dark mark. 

So it was only downhill from there. When they had once known everything there was to know about the other, they were once again complete strangers. Their once plentiful conversations dwindled to small talk and then faded to nothing. 

They were nothing. 

And that had been what they agreed on. James had called it off, it had been him to tell Regulus he couldn’t be with him if he got the mark. But when he thought back he wished he hadn’t. He could only think that there was hope. 

As reality faded back in James turned stark pale. _Regulus?_

Just Padfoot. And Lily. And Remus and Peter. They were gathered around him, all talking and looking extremely worried. He couldn’t form a sentence but was entirely aware of what they were saying. 

“Marlene what’d you tell him?”

“How long has he been like this?”

“Someone go get a healer! James? James can you hear me?” He nodded to Sirius who was snapping to try and get his attention. 

“I don’t need a healer.” He said in a strained tone. Remus crouched down next to Sirius. 

“What’s going on? Talk to us Prongs.” James only shook his head. He couldn’t speak to anyone about this. Not when Lily was right there carrying his child. 

Lily. She was his everything. He truly loved her, and she loved him just as much. If there was anyone James could start a family with it would be the fiery girl who he’d said he would marry since first year. But he love _d_ Regulus. And he was gone. Everything unsaid between them would stay that way. 

*

James wasn’t exactly sure what had happened in the time between hearing the news and waking up the next morning. But he was sure of the three people sitting at the end of the bed. Lily smiled at him. She looked tired, dark smudges painted under her eyes. All three of them had coffee in hand. 

“Morning James.” She said, coming around the bed to sit next to him. He smiled up at her, but the hole in his chest had not subsided. Even with Lily now stroking his hair he felt numb because _Reg used to do that too._ “Are you feeling better?” He forced a smile. 

“I am, love. Just tired.” He could feel Sirius’ eyes boring a hole into his face but refused to look. 

“We’re not gonna make you talk, but just know if you want to, we all love you.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead and for a split second, James felt okay. But as soon as she shot a look to Remus and Sirius to leave, his heart dropped because only one of them followed through. 

Sirius was still perched at the foot of the bed. James forced himself to meet his eyes. 

“You know what you said to me when Dorcas died? And I wouldn’t talk to anyone?” James didn’t answer, he didn’t know what to say. Of course he remembered but did Sirius want him to answer? He wasn’t there enough to figure it out. Luckily Sirius continued. “You said talking helped. And it did. It hurts, but you need to talk, James. I’m your brother.” He was pleading now, and James knew he was worried. He had a muddled memory of Sirius’ lethargic state, and how worried they’d all been. Because Sirius wore his heart on his sleeve, and to see him numb… 

James realized he was doing the same. He sat up.  
“He’s gone.” 

“Who, James? Marlene wouldn’t budge.” James looked up at Sirius. It did affect him after all. Regulus was Sirius’ blood. And what was he to James? Just a secret? Cursed Marlene and her priorities. James didn’t know what to say or how to say it but Sirius had always been clever. And it had clicked; James saw it on his face. 

“Regulus…?” James could only nod. Sirius’ face went blank. And for a few minutes that was all it was. James was shaking and couldn’t stop, only trying not to cry because _he didn’t even have that right anymore._ Sirius was first to speak up. 

“Why did she tell...you?” Barely a whisper, but James had been expecting it. He tried to focus on breathing but all the air in the room had vanished and it was so cold and suddenly Sirius was next to him telling him to _”breathe Jamie, in, out, in, out.”_ to calm him down. James gasps for air. And through the water in his own eyes sees that Sirius was crying too. 

So he tells Sirius. And Sirius listens. He listens as James chronicles through their secret meetings and alibis and late nights looking at stars and how Regulus had still cared about him after he ran away. He told him about seeing the dark mark and the breakup and the fallout. And It wasn’t okay. But it felt better. Sirius hadn’t reacted harshly. He just listened, and understood. Because he’d been a Black once too, and he knew why they had to hide. 

A few hours later, after what felt like no more than twenty or so minutes, they emerged from the room, eyes puffy and faces splotchy. Remus and Lily had both left the flat, leaving a note in Lily’s tidy scrawl about an order meeting and that they’d tell them anything they’d missed. 

*

Sirius had come up with the idea to visit the grave. 

James didn’t want to do it that day. Wait a while. Pull himself together so he doesn’t make a fool of himself in front of his dead ex boyfriend that he may or may not still love.

So they went the following week. Marlene had told them where he was buried, or at least memorialized. She wasn’t sure if they found a body or not. 

It was a Thursday. Cloudy and cold, but no rain. Thank, Merlin. Regulus never liked the rain. Made him sad. He did like snow though. Made him feel like he was in Narnia, a muggle book Remus had recommended to him. James remembered all the late nights Reg would stay up reading and ranting about how muggles had such brilliant minds. It brought a smile to James’ face. 

James arrived at the graveyard, filled with different names of pureblood wizards. James had a hood on so he wouldn’t be recognized. One could never be too safe these days. Especially during a war. Sirius wore one of Remus’s sweaters, the arms too long on him but the torso fitting just right.

They walked down each row, looking at all the names. James felt his heart pound. He was so scared to see Regulus’ name on one of these stones.

Sirius had walked down the other side of the yard. They we’re to meet up in the middle, but Sirius stopped before they could. His face was paler.

“James!” 

James looked up at Sirius and knew.

“I found him.”

James rushed over, gut sinking as he got closer and closer and then-

_Regulus Arcturus Black_  
June 25th, 1961- December 25th, 1979  
Son, brother, loyal follower 

James hated it. He wasn’t a loyal follower. He died trying to take Voldemort down. He was a hero. 

James hadn’t noticed he had started crying until he felt Sirius wipe tears away from his cheek, “Breathe, Prongs.” 

James nodded and took a deep breath, wiping the rest of the tears away. 

“I miss him.” He croaked out. 

“I do too.” Sirius nodded. 

“He was my everything.” James sniffed. He felt Sirius pull him into a hug and he just let go. Sobbing into his brother's arms. Sirius ran his hand through James’ hair, shushing him gently. 

It took ten minutes for James to calm down again. When he did, he sat down in front of the stone, “Can you, uh… give us a minute?” He asked, brokenly. 

Sirius nodded, waking off to the other side of the graveyard, looking at the other names. 

James closed his eyes and sighed, “I’m so sorry, Reg.” He whispered. “I-I didn't… If you would have told me you-” He took another deep breath. “I could have helped you. I-I know you don't think you’re brave but… you’re the bravest person I know. What you did… Merlin, love… that was so brave. I’m so proud of you.” 

He dusted some dirt away from the top of the stone. 

“The worst thing that I ever did… was what I did to you…” 

James sniffed again, his vision going blurry from tears, “You were only seventeen… I don't know anything but... I know I miss you.” He let out a sob before standing up, going back to Sirius again. 

“You wanna, uh…?” 

Sirius shook his head, “I’m… I’m good. He knows I cared about him.” 

James nodded and took Sirius’ hand, “Can we go home now?” 

Sirius nodded, “Anything for you, Prongs.” 

As the two brothers walked away, Regulus watched, a small smile on his lips. He’d watch over his first and last love until they were reunited again. Always. 

James loved Regulus. Of course, he also loved his wife, but… Regulus was different. Regulus would always stay with him, through life and death. 

And Death did come for James Potter. 

But James wasn’t scared. He knew he’d get to see Regulus again. So he embraced Death with open arms, greeting him like an old friend. 

* 

_Stopped at a streetlight, you know I miss you._

**Author's Note:**

> please take care of yourself !! the authors love you !!
> 
> we hope you enjoyed this trilogy! big shoutout to everyone on the discord server for being emotional support and just all around snazzy people, and once again go check out the rest of the works from the project !!


End file.
